Shambling Mound (Siege of Dragonspear)
|allegiance = Enemy |temporary = |missable = |required_chapter = |required_other = |area = |organization = |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = |level = 8 |hit_points = 64 |xp_value = 6000 |strength = 20 |dexterity = 10 |constitution = 20 |intelligence = 7 |wisdom = 7 |charisma = 7 |total_scores = 71 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = |no_of_attacks = 2 |thac0 = 13 |racial_enemy = |morale = 18 |breaking_point = 0 |recovery_time = 15 |natural_ac = 0 |effective_ac = 0 |s_v_death = 10 |s_v_wand = 12 |s_v_polymorph = 11 |s_v_breath = 12 |s_v_spell = 13 |fire = 100 |cold = 50 |electricity = 127 |acid = |magic = |magical_fire = 100 |magical_cold = 50 |slashing = 50 |crushing = 100 |piercing = 50 |missile = 50 |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = Regeneration: 1 HP/3 s |special = *100% poison resistance Immune to: *Backstab *Charm *Confusion *Detect alignment *Disease *Feeblemindedness *Held *Intelligence drain *Morale failure *Panic *Paralysis *Poison *Polymorph *Sleep *Stun Protected from: *Ballistic Attack *Detonate *Domination *Ego Whip *Entangle *Flesh to Stone *Hold Person *Maze *Nature's Beauty *Plant Growth *Polymorph Other *Psionic Blast *Psionic Domination |script_name = BDSHAMB |override_script = |class_script = BDENSHTV |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = BDFIG00 |gold = 0 |items = None |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = 0 |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = BDSHAMB |store_code = |animation = 29442 |color_metal = |color_minor = |color_major = |color_skin = |color_leather = |color_armor = |color_hair = }} Being the only true shambling mounds in the , these true neutral hostile plants of neither sex may be encountered at only a few places in Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear. Locations : *Underground River: three of them at two places in the southwestern area; two further ones will come to aid Ferrusk in the Corrupted Grove in the southeast : *Dead Man's Pass: two of them northeast of the Cave *Bloodbark Grove: one in the far northeast : *Dead Man's Pass: one of them northeast of the Cave Gameplay *Shambling mounds move faster than the party, with a factor of 10 opposed to 9. *They attack twice per round from an extended melee range of 2 ft and at a speed of 0 with a THAC0 of 10, while dealing 2d8+8 crushing damage, strength modifiers included. This attack counts as being made by a magical weapon with an enchantment of 3; thus, it can hurt party members and e.g. summoned creatures that are immune to normal weapons and to those with an enchantment of only 2 or below. **Unless it has freedom of action, a successful hit will entangle the target for a duration of 3 rounds, immobilizing it and worsening its armor class by 2; this cannot be dispelled. *Unlike other shamblers, these can be hurt with magical and normal weapons, regardless enchantment. *They still have quite a number of immunities and resistances: **they cannot be damaged with crushing weapons and will absorb 50% of all other physical damage **they are more than a 100% resistant to electrical damage and will even be healed by it **they are 100% resistant to fire and 50% to cold damage **they are immune to ***they are protected from the following spells: ***Their effective armor class is 0, while having at least 80 hit points, of which they regenerate 2 per round. Saving throws resemble that of a fighter by the same level, namely eight: 10, 12, 11, 12, 13. ***The creatures' morale is rather high, 18, and won't fail. ***Unlike, again, other shamblers in the Enhanced Editions, these are not able to detect illusions. Notes * According to the Monstrous Manual, a sourcebook for Advanced Dungeons & Dragons, the ruleset which the is based on, shambling mounds are plants. However, this creature type was only introduced to the games by a later update for the Enhanced Editions, and previously existing creature files were not adjusted. * The race "shambling mound" also was introduced in an Enhanced Editions update only; previously existing creature files were not adjusted and remain being classified as elementals from the earth plane. External links * Category:Better image needed Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Immune to poison